


A Knight & His Lady

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Sabé exchange a series of love letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

Dear Obi-Wan, 

It has been two days since you have left Naboo which is far too long to be away from you, in my opinion. The Queen has given me leave since the viceroy of the Trade Federation has been taken to Coruscant for trials. I would like to come to Coruscant but Captain Panaka wants me to stay on Naboo, in case I am needed.

The Queen wishes to extend her thanks to you for your bravery and helping Naboo regain her freedom. I would also like to thank you too and I miss you, Obi-Wan. You are my brave knight, and I am your lady. 

Love Sabé

~~ 

Dear Sabé, 

I miss you too. We barely we knew each other but in the short time we spent together, I knew your job as the Queen’s decoy came first. I am flattered you still think of me. 

I still think of you too. There’s so much I wanted to tell you before I left but there was no time. We did not speak those three words to each other but I feel reading your letter, you are hesitant to say them. I must confess, I am not.

I love you Sabé. Traditionally after a Knight has become a Master, he is allowed to take a companion. I haven’t spoken to the Council but if they approve, I want to be bonded with you.

Your Knight,

Obi-Wan Kenobi

~~ 

Dear Obi-Wan, 

Is bonding the same as marriage? A secret marriage is very romantic. But I know you wouldn’t do anything without the approval of the Council. Know I will always be waiting for your return and if they don’t say anything, my answer is yes. 

Your Lady,

Sabé

~~ 

Dear Sabé, 

I have spoken to the Council about us. I am sorry to say they are reluctant to let us bond. They feel if something should ever happen to you, I would feel the impact of your death and thus lead me to depression. They may be right but I’m not giving up on us. I love you very deeply, and to be separated from you, I already feel a part of my heart is with you. 

If necessary, we will marry in secret. I realize it’s rash and not something a Jedi normally does but I refuse to let you go. I simply cannot. 

Love, Obi-Wan

~~ 

Dear Obi-Wan,

I am sorry to hear about the Council and although I understand their reasoning, I know this is an obstacle we can overcome. I feel a part of you with me but that isn’t enough, is it? If two souls are meant to be together, they cannot be separated.

I’m not sure about a secret marriage, but in the name of love, if it is something we must do, then we will. But I would feel better if they gave you their blessing. Still, it is very romantic. I am deeply touched by your words that you feel so passionately about us.

Love Sabé

~~ 

Dear Sabé, 

Sabé, you are a lady are worth fighting for. I used to not believe in such things -- love, finding that other half that had been missing from your whole life -- but now I know, it has always been you, milady. You have awakened something in me that I hadn’t felt before. In the beginning, I wasn’t confused by this sudden change but now I understand it. It was because of you, Sabé. 

When I see us together, there is no darkness, only light. You are the light that guides my path, and everything I do, it is because of you. 

Your Knight,

Obi-Wan

~~ 

Dear Obi-Wan, 

You were told that story too about finding your other half? When I was younger, my sisters would talk constantly about one day finding their soul. Me, being the youngest, I didn’t really understand what they were talking about. Now, looking back, it makes sense to me. You are my other soul, the other part of me that has been missing and now I have found you, I don’t ever want to be lost again. You have awakened something in me too, Obi-WanI guess that’s what it feels like when you love someone.

I can be myself when I’m around you. Eirtaé, Saché and the other girls are wonderful to talk to but with you, it’s different. The girls always make fun of me when I talk about boys, especially since I’m not an expert on dating. But I know you do not judge me, as I don’t judge you. You are a good man, Obi-Wan Kenobi and I’m blessed to be your other half. 

Your other half,

Sabé


	2. Secret Meeting

 

Dear Sabé,

Anakin and I will be leaving shortly on our first mission together as Padawan and Master. Anakin’s very excited...I haven’t spoken to him about this but on our way back, we will make a detour to Naboo. I haven’t come up with an excuse yet but I hope to see you when we arrive. We cannot stay long as the Council will need a full report on the mission, but anytime I can spare to see you again, is worth it.

P.S: If you have any suggestions for an excuse, it would be much appreciated.

Your Secret Love,

Obi-Wan

~~ 

Dear Obi-Wan, 

I anxiously await your arrival. I must admit, it feels naughty to speak of secret meetings and having to hide our feelings from our loved ones but I understand why it must be done. You cannot give Anakin the wrong impression about the way a Jedi should act. I will speak with Padmé she has any ideas, and I will write to you again. 

Your love,

Sabé

~~ 

Dear Sabé, 

I think I know how I can justify my visit. I will tell Anakin and the Council we need a break because the last mission took a lot out of us, and since we are close to Naboo, I will ask Queen Amidala if she will allow us to stay in the Palace. You can forward the message to Padmé and if she agrees, I will meet you when our mission is over. 

All my love,

Obi-Wan

~~ 

Dear Obi-Wan, 

Sounds like a wonderful idea, however, if I tell Padmé if your plan, it will be very clear this special arrangement is a romantic interlude...which it is...but I don’t know if she will approve. I will talk to her first and see what she says, and write to you her reply. 

Your lady,

Sabé


	3. The Set Up

Dear Obi-Wan, 

I have talked to Padmé and she has agreed that is all right if you visit. I had to take her aside and talk to her in private about our feelings for each other. She thought it was so romantic and is excited to Anakin again. My only hope is that the girls don’t find out that this little visit of yours is a romantic interlude, and chastise me about it. But Padmé’s assured me they will find not find out the real reason behind the visit. Still, I have my doubts, they will find out, if not through the Queen, then through other sources. 

Until I see you, May the Force be with you on your mission, my love and be safe, the both of you. 

Your lady,

Sabé

~~ 

Dear Sabé, 

Our current mission has taken us to a neighboring planet of Naboo, Sollust. We -- I am to help negotiate a new constitution. I don’t really know what Anakin can do since he is only 9-year-old but he has insisted on me several times, despite his young age that he wants to help. He knows nothing about politics, or the situation but I am happy he is eager to help. I finally decided not to keep him out of the negotiations but for him to simply listen to both parties, and watch my lead as I listen to both sides as well. That was a good decision, wasn’t it? 

What do you know of politics? I never cared for it too much but listening to both sides and hearing their arguments against changing this and that in the new constitution, I remember why I don’t like politics in the first place. I hope you are well, and I hope these negotiations don’t last a long time as I desperately want to see you on Naboo. 

Your knight,

Obi-Wan

~~ 

Dear Obi-Wan, 

To be honest, I know nothing about politics. Padmé and I made a pact with each other, if there was nothing for us to do, even if we were really bored and needed to amuse ourselves, to never talk about politics. We aren’t on opposite ends of the spectrum but it’s better that we don’t purposely sabotage our relationship. All I can tell is that you must be patient, and if you can’t be patient, recite the Jedi Code in your head, or some type of mantra to keep yourself calm. 

Mine is don’t die...Sorry, that refers to my rule as a decoy if in a tough situation. But the point is, please be patient my love and trust the Force will not keep you from me too long. 

Love Sabé

~~ 

Dear Sabé, 

Patience was never a virtue of mine but I will try and do what you suggested. Anakin, however, is driving me crazy! Whenever we are not in a meeting, he is asking me all these questions about politics, some of which I have no answers to. I want to steer him away from politics because of how corrupt it can be sometimes but he is fascinated, or shall I say, obsessed with the subject. Maybe it’s his attachment to Padmé; I just want him to shut-up and stop asking me those questions but even if I ask him to, he has another question to ask. 

Maybe I can lock him in his room during our stay here? 

Waiting patiently,

Obi-Wan

~~ 

Dear Obi-Wan, 

I am sorry that Ani is an annoyance for you. I don't know if locking Ani in his room is the best solution but you are his legal guardian so you can do that but I would try a less violent approach. If all else fails, put him in one of those Jedi trances and then when the negotiations finish, pull him out of it. 

Your love,

Sabé

~~ 

Dear Sabé, 

Jedi trance? I never thought of that before. I like it, at least he won’t be whining and bothering me with all of these questions. However, it looks like the negotiations are going very slowly so I don’t know when I can make it to Naboo.. Maybe you can ask the Queen if you can visit Sollust?

Love,

Obi-Wan

~~ 

Dear Obi-Wan,

I have heard that planet has recently come out of a civil war, and that is why you are there to negotiate a new constitution. However, Queen Amidala has refused your request for me to join you. I am her decoy and bodyguard, and if something happened to me while I was with you, you would be held responsible for my death and I don’t want you to feel burdened. I shall have to wait for your arrival here on Naboo. 

Still waiting,

Sabé

~~ 

Dear Sabé, 

I must agree with Queen Amidala. It would be too dangerous for you to be here. I love you, milady and your safety and well-being means everything to me. If something were to happen to you while you were with me, I don’t know if I could handle it. It was a stupid suggestion. 

Until I see you on Naboo,

Obi-Wan


	4. Doubts

Dear Obi-Wan,

I am traveling with the Queen back to Coruscant to oversee hearings in the Senate about the sentencing of the Trade Federation’s viceroy. I do not know how long the sentencing will be. The Queen hopes for at least three days and then we will return to Naboo. I doubt I will have time to sit down and write to you while I am there. My biggest fear is that your negotiations will end earlier than expected, and we will miss seeing each other.

I have waited so long to see you again, and if that happens, I fear we may not be able to see each other for a long time and only correspond through holo letters. We put so much time and planning in seeing each other, and if it doesn’t happen, maybe we aren’t meant to be.

Sabé

~~

Dear Sabé,

I know how you feel but I know in my heart, we are meant to be and that we will find a way to be together. Do not despair, my love. If you are still on Coruscant when Anakin and I arrive there to report to the Council, I will request from the Council that there be a brief hiatus for Anakin and I before being dispatch on another mission. We will find a way to be together, Sabé, I promise you.

Love Always,

Obi-Wan

~~

Dear Obi-Wan,

You have so much faith in us, I am not sure if I am deserving of your love. I don't question that you love me, I know you do but now I realize that so much separates us. I truly, deeply, love you but if it is the will of the Force to keep us apart, so be it. I will always love you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. That will never change but being separated from you, by circumstance or bad timing, I cannot bear that.

Sabé

~~

Dear Sabé,

The fact that circumstance or bad timing separates us doesn’t mean that we are not meant to be together. Time would not change my feelings for you, and I know, it would not change your feelings either. I could be an old hermit living on some backwater planet, I would still love you. You are my angel and my beloved, and true love. I know it in my soul you are the one. The Force will allow us to be together, if not together now, it will be permitted one day or in spirit.

Your Beloved Knight,

Obi-Wan


End file.
